What am I going to tell my boy?
by Ser-Dragon
Summary: !Attention spoiler saison 2! Scène coupé de l'épisode 2x04 The Crocodile. Ce qu'il s'est réellement passé sur le bateau. OS.Fouet inside mais pas trop graphique. Il y a du prés-Hook, du prés Dark One. Des larmes et du sang. Disclaimer: Pas à moi comme d'habitude et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire, manquerait plus que ça tiens...


Autant que vous le sachiez je suis une grande sadique. Demandez à ce pauvre Jack... Jack Sparrow, pardon Capitaine Jack Sparrow. J'ai adoré le torturer. Ho que je suis cruelle!

Plus sérieusement (ou pas) j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic parce que j'ai constaté qu'il n'y en avait que trop peu concernant Hook et Rumpel. Certes là c'est prés Hook en fait, mais au fondamentalement ça ne change rien.

Je compte également écrire un Rumpel/Charming et un Rumpel/Hater (Aka Jefferson).Parce qu'en plus d'être une vilaine sadique, j'aime bien les pairings atypiques. Il se pourrait donc que vous aillez aussi droit à du Rumpel/Whales.

Je n'aime donc pas le Rumbelle, ce qui fait de moi un cas unique (ou pas?) J'ai rien contre Belle c'est le côté slasheuse de ma personnalité qui ne l'aime pas.

Bon allez je ferme ma grande et je vous laisse lire tranquille.

Spoiler pour ceux qui suivent la saison deux (Allez bandes de mécréantes, je sais que vous savez que je sais ce que vous savez!)

Ce qui c'est passé sur le bateau de Hook quand Rumpel est allé cherché sa femme. Kind of AU si vous voulez (ou pas)

Bonne lecture (ou… ha ben si, là si)

* * *

Les longues lanières de cuir s'abattirent en sifflant. Rumpel tressaillit violement et se mordit la lèvre en une tentative désespéré pour refouler le cri d'agonie qui enflait dans sa gorge. Les bras tendus au dessus de la tête, les poignets liée par une corde, dénudé jusqu'à la taille, cette position déjà inconfortable l'obligeait à reposer une partie de son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe et ajoutait encore à la torture. Le second coup suivit presque immédiatement et la douleur de cette nouvelle morsure se mélangea à la première. Puis une troisième et une quatrième, un mouvement régulier de pendule, une marée de souffrance dont chaque vague déferleraient l'une après l'autre sur le dos du pauvre supplicié.

Lorsque le fouet retomba pour la cinquième fois, Rumpel perdit la bataille. Un cri déchirant brisa le silence, suivit par les rires gras des membres de l'équipage assemblés.

Bras croisé sur la poitrine, le capitaine Jones laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur. A coté de lui son Quartier Maître tendit une pièce d'or au Second.

-Je savais qui tiendrait pas plus de cinq! Lâcha le second, tout fier, en empochant l'argent.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était une chochotte! S'esclaffa le Capitaine. Encore une ou deux caresses du chat et il pleure comme une femmelette.

Cette affirmation déclencha l'hilarité des ruffians. Jones leva la main et le Maître d'Équipage suspendit sa besogne, son fouet dégouttant du sang de Rumpelstiltskin pendant au bout de son bras.

Le pirate agrippa le tisseur par les cheveux et tira méchamment obligeant Rumpel a croiser son regard : "Douze coups, c'est la règle en mer, susurra-t-il. Tu veux revoir ta femme, tu veux vraiment que je te la rende? Douze coups et elle est à toi. Mais attention, je ne veux pas t'entendre emmètre le moindre son. Un cri un seul et ta femme reste avec nous"

Rumpel se tordit dans ses liens et gémit misérablement.

-Ttttt, fit Jones, pas le moindre son j'ai dit. Ou bien préfères tu finalement m'affronter en duel?

Rumpel le dévisagea de son regard larmoyant, espérant, cherchant une once de pitié. Ses yeux rouges ne rencontrèrent qu'un regard froid, amusé, cruel.

-Alors? J'attends. L'épée ou le fouet?

-Pitié, s'il vous plait, je vous en prie, je... Supplia Rumpel, laissez moi partir, rendez moi ma femme, s'il vous plait.

-Tu auras ta femme quand tu m'auras prouvé que tu veux vraiment la récupérer, rétorqua Jones, impitoyable. L'épée ou le fouet.

Rumpel baissa la tête et laissa couler ses larmes. Il lui était bien égal qu'on le voit pleurer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était revoir Milah et rentrer chez eux. Il ferma les yeux et chuchota "Le fouet"

La mine réjouit, Jones se tourna vers le quartier-maître "Tu as entendu Jimmy? Notre petit paysan a fait son choix! Laisse parler le chat! Et ne retiens pas tes coups, ajouta-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"On est à cinq, il t'en reste encore sept. Sois tu es un homme et tu endures en silence, sois tu es un lâche... et tu dis adieu à ta femme"

Jimmy leva son fouet bien haut et l'asséna de toutes ses forces sur le dos du berger. Rumpel se mordit la lèvre. Le coup suivant s'abattit avec une telle violence qu'il vacilla sur ses jambes.

Neufs coups. Rumpel rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet.

Dix. Les joues trempées de larmes. La lèvre en sang. Le dos lacéré.

Onze coups. Rumpel se mit a trembler.

Douze. Puis treize. Rumpel avait l'impression de se noyer, incapable de respirer, emporter par un raz de marée de souffrance. Quatorze. Les rires gras des marins, leurs railleries le blessait autant que la morsure cuisante du fouet.

Plus qu'un. Plus qu'un seul et tout serait finit. Cette torture prendrait fin, il rentrerait avec Milah. Plus qu'un...

Un cri déchirant. Un cri de souffrance autant que de désespoir, d'abandon.

Il fallut un moment à Rumpelstiltskin pour réaliser que c'était lui qui avait hurlé. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait souffert en vain. Milah allait mourir à cause de lui, ces monstres allait la violer et la tuer, à cause de sa lâcheté.

-Dommage, énonça Jones d'un ton glacial. Tu es bien un lâche, tant pis pour toi. Un homme qui n'est pas capable de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qui lui arrive.

Sur un geste Rumpel fut détaché. Il s'effondra sur le pont, en pleurs, prostré, recroquevillé sur sa douleur. Deux matelots le prirent par les bras et le redressèrent sans ménagement.

-Allez rentre chez toi, minable et explique à ton fils que son père était trop couard pour sauver sa mère, railla Jones en l'entraînant vers l'échelle de bordée au pied de laquelle il l'expédia d'une bourrade.

« Hors de mon navire pauvre loque! »

Rumpel resta blottit sous le bastingage, incapable de se relever seul et encore moins de descendre la raide échelle de corde et de bois. Il pleurait doucement, d'une manière plaintive et résigné. Jones leva les yeux au ciel et ordonna d'un ton fielleux "Ah, que quelqu'un me débarrasse de ce pleurnichard"

Deux marins s'approchèrent et le relevèrent. Le premier l'attrapa à bras le corps et le maintint, tandis que le second retirant le foulard qu'il portait au cou s'en servit pour le nouer autour de ses poignets. "Passe tes bras autour de mon cou mon gars, je va te faire descendre dans un instant"

Rumpel fit comme on lui dit. Dans l'état de confusion où il se trouvait, il ne se rendit pas compte de la note de compassion dans la voix du vieux matelot.

Comme promit le vieux lui fit atteindre le quai sans encombre. Il défit le foulard et portant deux doigts à sa bouche émit un sifflet strident. Du bastingage, le second marin lui jeta quelque chose.

-Tiens, vl'a ton bâton mon gars.

Rumpel s'y agrippa comme à une bouée, pale, hébété. Le marin se tourna pour remonter à bord et au moment d'agripper l'échelle il déclara d'une voix douce, pleine de pitié « Rentre chez toi, va, en fais toi pas. Va retrouver ton garçon. C'est pas ta faute si t'a crié, c'est pasque t'es pas habitué à êt' traité à la dure comme nous z'autres. Le Captain y savait bien ça. Y savait que t'allait craquer »

Et sans rien plus ajouter il grimpa.

Rumpel lâcha sa cane et tomba à genoux. Il resta prostré là, le regard fixé sur le navire qui s'éloignait peu à peu puis gagnait le large. Il resta prostré alors qu'il disparaissait derrière l'horizon. Il continua de fixer l'océan longtemps après qu'il ait disparu.

* * *

Note: En fait, la règle pour les châtiments corporel en mer, c'est 12 coups de fouets. Mais pour mon histoire il fallait que ça soit 15. Why? Because I can.

Et oui, le titre est en anglais. Why? Because I can too.


End file.
